1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trucks with tailgates and more specifically to a compact tailgate lifter which may be installed on nearly any truck with a dump box.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
There are several patents which disclose tailgate lifting mechanisms. The drawback to most of these designs is the amount of room needed for the tailgate lifting mechanism. Many times, the mechanism will result in the width of the dump box being reduced to accommodate the lifting mechanism. A smaller dump box means a smaller load is carried. In some cases, the moving parts of the tailgate lifting mechanism are exposed when the tailgate is down. Further, most of these mechanisms are not easily installed on a truck which doesn""t have a lifting mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a compact tailgate lifter which is compact in size and may be easily attached to nearly any truck with or without a tailgate.
The present invention provides a compact tailgate lifter which may be easily installed on nearly any truck with or without a tailgate. The compact tailgate lifter includes a pair of lifting assemblies. A first lifting assembly is attached to a top of a first side wall of a dump box. A second lifting assembly is attached to a top of a second side wall of the dump box. The first and second lifting assemblies are attached to opposing ends of a tailgate. Each lifting assembly includes a base, pivot arm, tailgate plate, actuation device, and a plurality of pins. The actuation device is preferably a hydraulic cylinder, but could be a pneumatic or electric cylinder. The tailgate plate is retained within the pivoting arm with a removable pin. A rear of the pivoting arm is pivotally attached to a rear of the base. A first pivot tube is attached to an end of the hydraulic cylinder rod. A second pivot tube is attached to a rear end of the hydraulic cylinder. The inner diameter of the first and second pivot tubes are sized to receive a pivot pin.
A first bore is formed through the pivot arm at front thereof. A first pivot pin is inserted through the first bore and the first pivot tube to pivotally retain the hydraulic cylinder in relation to the pivoting arm. A second bore is formed through a side of the base at a rear thereof. A second pivot pin is inserted through the second bore and the second pivot tube to pivotally retain the hydraulic cylinder in relation to the base. Extension of the hydraulic cylinder will lift the tailgate. Extension of the hydraulic cylinder may be controlled with a solenoid operated hydraulic valve and an electrical switch. Hydraulic fluid is tapped off the hydraulic system of the truck. The hydraulic valve diverts hydraulic fluid from the hydraulic ram into the hydraulic cylinder. To lower the tailgate, the electrical switch is placed in a down position and the hydraulic fluid flows out of the hydraulic cylinder into a reservoir.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact tailgate lifter which may be easily installed.
Finally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a compact tailgate lifter which fits on nearly every truck with or without a tailgate.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.